


Wywiad

by Julenenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, The Lying Detective spoilers, s4 spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: Lestrade próbuje dowiedzieć się od Mycrofta, kim jest jego tajemnicza siostrzyczka.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Zacznijmy od początku. Ilu was było w rodzinie?

\- Wtedy była nas trójka. Ja, Sherlock i Eurus. Przeklęta Eurus, wydawałoby się. Ale wtedy było jeszcze z nią dobrze, nie było z nią problemów. Zachowywaliśmy się jak normalne rodzeństwo, chociaż Sherlock się wymądrzał, a Eurus potrafiła całe dnie spędzić nad książkami. To od niej Sherlock zaraził się manią czytania, kiedy był jeszcze nastolatkiem.

\- Jak to się stało, że odeszła?

Cisza. Kilku policjantów wokół niego spojrzało obojętnie, ale gdzieś tam głębiej czaiła się ciekawość i chęć rozpowszechnienia plotek, chociaż zabraniała im tego etykieta zawodowa. Wysłuchiwali więc i łykali wszystko, co tylko mogli, bo to była najprawdopodobniej ich pierwsza i ostatnia okazja na usłyszenie wszystkiego od samego Mycrofta Holmesa.

Gregory Lestrade przetarł twarz dłonią. Któryś raz z kolei wskazał Holmesowi krzesło, ale tamten odmawiał, chodził po pokoju, mówił, rozglądał się i pukał swoją parasolką o podłogę. Był rozdrażniony, bo to nie powinno się zdarzyć, a jeśli tak miało być, to on musiał o tym wiedzieć, ale nikt nie powiedział, nikt nie poinformował, a Eurus zrobiła... swoje.

\- Wpadła.

\- Jak wpadła?

Mycroft odwrócił się ku niemu z ostrym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Narkotyki, alkohol, niechciana ciąża. Jak myślisz – jakby wyglądała w oczach swoich rodziców, którzy jeszcze na dodatek byli politykami? Nie chciała wpłynąć na ich wizerunek. To jej słabość – nigdy nie chce przeszkadzać. Ale rodzice i tak się dowiedzieli. Wyrzucili ją z domu, tę biedną, cholerną ciężarną na ulicy, z kilkoma funtami w podziurawionych kieszeniach. Udawali, że zaginęła, rozumiesz to? A ona wtedy po prostu na to pozwoliła, UCIEKŁA, nie przyznała się nikomu, kim jest. Wschodni wiatr nadchodzi, tak.

\- Sherlock nie wiedział.

\- Nie. Nie rozpoznał jej nawet, gdy go odwiedziła. Minęło zbyt dużo czasu, od kiedy ją widział. A może ją rozpoznał, chociaż był na haju?

\- Wiedziała, że...?

\- DO CHOLERY, LESTRADE, NIE WIEM. NIE BYŁEM TAM, NIE ZOBACZYŁEM JEJ WTEDY. Chciałbym wiedzieć, do cholery, chciałbym tak dużo wiedzieć, ale mamy jedynie uprzątniętą kuchnię mojego brata ćpuna na Baker Street. Nie było żadnych znaków.

\- Żadnych?

\- O których by mi Sherlock nie powiedział. - Prychnął.

Lestrade zapisał coś w swoich notatkach i podparł głowę o swoją lewą rękę. Zabębnił długopisem o biurko i po sali rozniosło się głuche echo.

\- Bała się o Sherlocka – ciągnął dalej Mycroft. - Już wtedy był podatny i bawił się chemią. Uwielbiał to, a ona nie chciała go zranić, nie chciała, żeby to było przez nią. Widocznie przeszło jej to, bo wyprowadziła Sherlocka na spacer.

\- A może mu się wydawało?

\- Nie wiem. Jednak jakimś cudem była tam.

\- Z Johnem.

\- Z Johnem – powtórzył. Usiadł tym razem na krześle i wyciągnął nogi. Oparł parasolkę o podłokietnik i spojrzał zmęczony na inspektora.

\- Mieliśmy swoje znaki. Ja miałem parasol, chociaż to ze względu na osobisty przekaz w otrzymanym prezencie. Sherlock miał czaszkę, zresztą dalej ją ma, którą dostał od swojego ojca chrzestnego, kiedyś tam, przy jakieś okazji. Eurus miała laskę. Uwielbiała laski, czuła się z nimi pewnie, bo wcześniej kulała. Miała ich tysiące, każdą na inną okazję. Był jednak jeszcze jeden przedmiot.

\- Jaki?

\- Pistolet.

\- A skąd ten pistolet?

\- Nie wiem. Któregoś dnia przyniosła go do domu i zaczęła strzelać, a Sherlock wraz z nią. Po prostu. Śmiała się wtedy jak opętana, a ja powinienem się domyśleć, że to wtedy się zaczęło jej szaleństwo.

Greg pochylił się do przodu i podparł na przedramionach. Wyprostowany, marzył o śnie albo o kolejnym kubku kawy do wypicia. Ale co za dużo, to niezdrowo, a wieczór się zbliżał.

Koniec również.

\- Od zawsze miała problemy psychiczne?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Nie. Potem to jakoś samo z siebie tak wyszło. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, kiedy dokładnie to się zaczęło.

Eurus...

Eurus Holmes. Mająca problem ze sobą dziewczyna, która uciekła z domu, kiedy była brzemienna, chora i potrzebująca. Nagle zniknęła i równie nagle się pojawiła. Nikt nie wiedział, co stało z dzieckiem. Jej laski do podparcia się wisiały w każdym pomieszczeniu pokoju, a na większości mebli znajdowała się stara i nowa krew, czerwona i bordowa. Żyletki walały się po całym mieszkaniu, a w jej sypialni panował bałagan. Nic się nie zmieniło w tym kierunku – jego siostrzyczka dalej pozostała bałaganiarą.

\- Z nimi wszystko dobrze? - zadał ostatnie pytanie Lestrade, wyprostowując się, wyraźnie akcentując słowo _nimi_.

Pokiwał głową.

\- Jak najlepszym, _sir_ \- zakpił, po czym wstał z krzesła. - Myślę, że to koniec, inspektorze. Miłej nocy życzę. Proszę się wyspać i nie pić więcej kawy.

Wyszedł, gdy skończył mówić, a Greg po prostu położył się na stole. Ludzie przyglądali mu się ze zdziwieniem, ale on nic nie mówił.

Za dużo.

Za dużo.

Po prostu dość.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Okłamałeś mnie.

Siedzieli znowu w tej sali, patrząc sobie w oczy. Zegar tykał nieprzyjemnie i wręcz zwiększał napięcie w pokoju. Lestrade wiedział, że zza lustra weneckiego patrzy na nich cały zespół, znowu zaciekawiony i spragniony plotek.

\- Greg...

\- Okłamałeś mnie, a wiedziałeś, że to jest to ważne, że jest to potrzebne do śledztwa.

Minął tydzień. Wystarczyło przebadać Eurus, siostrę Sherlocka i Mycrofta Holmesów, aby po prostu dowiedzieć się o niej wszystko. Wystarczyło kilka testów i bam! Wszystko wiadome, wszystkie kłamstwa wyjawione, a prawda podana na tacy, ale jeszcze nie postawiona na stole.

\- Wyjaśnię...

Inspektor bezczelnie oparł się o oparcie krzesła i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Mycroft wyglądał na skruszone dziecko, ale tamten wiedział, że to kolejna sztuczka.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego skłamałeś.

\- Miałeś drużynę za sobą, a oni rozpowiedzieliby swoje.

\- Nie ufasz mojej drużynie?

\- Nie. Dlatego nie powiem ci, dlaczego cię okłamałem, dopóki oni nie wyjdą z pokoju obserwacyjnego. Nie chcę świadków, Greg. Powiem ci wszystko, ale bez świadków.

Lestrade wstał i gwałtownie wyszedł. Wszedł do pokoju z komputerami, które nagrywały proces, i zgromił ekipę wzrokiem.

\- Wynocha – wysyczał. - Wystarczy mi ten za biurkiem, aby mnie wkurzyć.

\- Szefie...

\- J. U. Ż.

Dopiero wtedy nie odważyli mu się sprzeciwić, tylko pospiesznie wyszli z pokoju. Ich szef zakluczył pomieszczenie i wrócił do przesłuchiwanego.

\- Już nikogo nie ma – poinformował go. - Teraz możesz mówić.

Holmes odchrząknął i położył ręce na stole.

\- Eurus jest moją siostrą. Moją i Sherlocka. Jest o rok starsza od mojego brata, ale ten jej nie pamiętał, do czego ja sam się przyczyniłem. Zrobiła mu sporo krzywd, do czego dojdę później. W każdym razie Eurus była mądra, na równi z Sherlockiem, jak nie mądrzejsza. Porównywali ją do znanych osobowości, a jej to wisiało. Znęcała się nad obojgiem z nas, chociaż wybaczałem jej po części, bo mama nakazała mi tak robić. Była młodsza i nie wiedziała, co robiła, czy to jest dobro, czy też zło, chociaż rodzice zwracali jej uwagę i próbowali jej tego nauczyć. Bez skutku.

\- Jak wielka różnica wiekowa jest pomiędzy tobą a Sherlockiem?

\- Siedem lat.

\- A pomiędzy Eurus a nim?

\- Rok.

\- Tylko rok?

\- Tak. Mówili, że miała syndrom środkowego dziecka. Chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę, chociaż i tak to robiła, doprawdy nieświadomie, ale robiła.  
Bawił się z nami chłopiec, który nazywał się Victor Trevor. Miał rude włosy i razem z Sherlockiem bawili się w piratów. Eurus była zazdrosna, dlatego porwała Trevora i zostawiła w studni. Przez kilka dni śpiewała piosenkę, która tak naprawdę była zagadką, gdzie on się znajdował. Nikt go nie znalazł, a ponieważ ona, siedmiolatka, już wtedy zamordowała chłopca i nikt nie mógł zmusić jej do wyjawienia, gdzie go ukryła, zabrali i zamknęli ją w więzieniu na wyspie - Sherrinford. Mój brat umyślił sobie, że Victor Trevor to tak naprawdę pies, Rudobrody, a ja go do tego przekonałem. Uwierzył. Używałem do tego słów kluczy, aby tak myślał, ale też po to, żeby gdzieś tam w podświadomości wiedział, że kiedy przyjdzie czas, to po prostu prawda wyjdzie na zewnątrz.

\- Co się stało, że Eurus potrafiła wyjść stamtąd niezauważona? Znaczy z Sherrinford.

\- Potrafiła i dalej potrafi być cholernie przekonująca, wiesz? Powiedziała strażnikowi, żeby wyszedł i zabił rodzinę. On to zrobił, przy czym popełnił potem samobójstwo. Ten przypadek jest ci chyba znany, jeden z twoich kolegów na pewno rozwiązuje tę sprawę.

\- Owszem.

\- Zanim przybyliśmy na wyspę, na Baker Street wybuchła bomba. Trzy sekundy do wybuchu, o ile się ruszymy. Jakoś daliśmy radę. Upozorowaliśmy nasze rany, wymsknęliśmy się z Londynu, przejęliśmy statek, wdarliśmy się do środka. Sherlock wszedł do niej na salę. Ściągnęła nas wszystkich do siebie i wtedy kazała nam przechodzić przez swoje poziomy. Na początku mieliśmy zastrzelić dyrektora, aby nie zrobiła krzywdy jego żonie. Cóż, tamten facet odebrał sobie życie, a Eurus bez mrugnięcia okiem zabiła tamtą kobietę.

\- Dobry Boże...

\- Dla niej to są liczby. Żebyś ty widział jej twarz... Tak bardzo była wpatrzona w Sherlocka.

\- Co było dalej?

\- Musiał rozwiązać zagadkę, który z braci zamordował pokazaną osobę. Udało się to rozwiązać, ale i tak zrzuciła całą trójkę, wiszącą na linach za oknem, na ziemię. Wszyscy zostali znalezieni martwi. Potem musiał... Ech, musiał zadzwonić do Molly.

\- Po co?

\- Musiała wyznać mu miłość, inaczej nasza siostrzyczka by ją zabiła. Zastraszyła go, a on, wiedząc, co by zrobiła, gdyby odmówił jej tego przedstawienia, zaczął grać. Musiał to od Molly wydobyć, nie mówiąc prawdy, co tak się naprawdę działo. Udało się, a nasza siostra go wyśmiała.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Stwierdziła, że nigdy by niczego takiego nie zrobiła. Potem kazała mu zabić kogoś z nas. Próbowałem go wkurzyć, aby wymierzył we mnie, zastrzelił mnie, a nie Johna. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Nie pozwoliłby na to, więc przystawił sobie pistolet do szczęki, woląc poświęcić siebie niż nas. Po raz pierwszy Eurus była przestraszona, bo nie grał według jej zasad. Zmienił je. Potem nas... uśpiła, i obudziliśmy się w różnych miejscach. Potem dowiedziałem się, że kazała Sherlockowi szukać Johna. Był tam, gdzie zamordowała Victora Trevora – w studni. Ale rozwiązał zagadkę z dzieciństwa. Odszukał go. Ją. Potem przybyliście wy. Ja. I tyle. Coś jeszcze?

\- Jak Eurus Holmes znalazła się na Baker Street?

Mycroft skrzywił się i oparł delikatnie o krzesło. Otrzepał niewidzialne okruchy z garnituru i ponownie spojrzał w stronę inspektora.

\- Już nie wiem. Nie wiem, czy to były majaki, czy to było naprawdę. Przyjmuję obie wersje za prawdziwe. Zanim weszła do waszego radiowozu, odwróciła się ku Sherlockowi i podziękowała mu za frytki. On tylko zdębiał. - Zaśmiał się niewesoło przesłuchiwany. - Nie wiem. Pewnie się dowiem wkrótce. Najpierw muszę powiedzieć rodzicom, że ona żyje.

\- Jak to: ona żyje?

\- Okłamałem ich dla wyższego dobra. Byliby źli, widząc swoją córeczkę w takim więzieniu. - Westchnął. - Wydali na świat nieludzkie i zbyt mądre dzieci, co się dziwić.

Lestrade spojrzał na swoje notatki z poprzedniego przesłuchania.

\- Nie zaraziła Sherlocka książkami?

\- Nie.

\- Nie było ciąży. - To już było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

\- Nie.

\- Nie pija, ćpała.

\- Była za młoda.

\- Ale za mądra – wtrącił. - Jeśli mogła zamordować chłopca, to też mogła już wiedzieć, czym są te... produkty.

Holmes pokiwał niedbale głową.

\- Możliwe.

Inspektor przewrócił kartkę zapisaną bardzo drobnym, ale czytelnym pismem. Mycroft umiał czytać do góry nogami, także przeczytał kilka słów, które były podkreślone na marginesie.

_ **Zapytaj o** _

Nie dokończył, bo tamten zamknął notatnik.

\- Jesteś niewiarygodny, Mycroft. Sprawiłeś, że wszyscy tutaj uwierzyli. Ja... może sprawiłeś, że ja również ci uwierzyłem. Jesteś wiarygodny. Ale potem przysłali nam ze szpitala wyniki badań twojej siostry. I było jasne, że oszukałeś nas.

\- To była kwestia czasu, abyście do tego doszli – rzekł najstarszy Holmes, bawiąc się swoimi rękoma i odchylając się. - Potrzebowałem trochę spokoju, aby wszystko ogarnąć.

\- Co ogarnąć? Co było do sprzątnięcia?

Mycroft spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Sherrinford prawie upadło. Musiałem tam być przy reorganizacji kadry.

Zapanowała chwilowa cisza.

\- A co z nią? Znaczy z Eurus, bo Mary... - zapytał po chwili Lestrade i zamilkł ze wstydem.

Holmes westchnął i spojrzał się w sufit.

\- Rozmawia za pomocą skrzypiec z Sherlockiem. To ich jedyny język, którego ona sama go nauczyła. Od tamtego zdarzenia minęło trochę czasu, a ona jeszcze ani razu nie odezwała się. Z nikim nie porozmawiała. Oczywiście nie za pomocą słów.

Znowu cisza.

\- Czy to tyle? - odezwał się przesłuchiwany. - Chciałbym już wrócić do pracy.

Greg Lestrade poderwał się z siedzenia i wręcz pobiegł do drzwi.

\- To tyle. Możesz już iść.

Jeszcze zanim otworzył mu drzwi, Holmes chwycił go za ramię.

\- To wszystko moja wina. Gdybym również się jej nie poddał...

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Dawałem jej na święta prezenty. Skrzypce też jej podarowałem. Ale raz zażyczyła sobie pięć minut rozmowy z Moriartym. Bez świadków. Bez kamer. Bez rejestru głosu. Dowiedziała się, że ją podsłuchuję, więc zniszczyła kamery i mikrofony. Nigdy nie dostałem od niej informacji, o czym dyskutowali. Ale on sam przyczynił się do tych rzeczy. Przewidzieli wszystkie te zdarzenia, zaplanowali je, ale myśleli, że mój brat upadnie. Mylili się, bo on powstał i jest większy niż oni. 

Samo otworzył sobie drzwi, bo Lestrade zdrętwiał i otworzył oczy i usta ze zdziwienia.

\- Do widzenia, inspektorze.

Kiedy Greg się otrząsnął, Holmesa już nie było. I w sumie dobrze. On potrzebował to wszystko przemyśleć przy butelce Jacka Danielsa.

Najlepiej spity.


	3. Chapter 3

Przez okno wpadało światło z lampy stojącej na zewnątrz. Czarne płytki pod nogami świeciły się ponuro. Naprzeciwko wejścia stała lodówka, a zaraz obok kuchenka z szafkami, skrzynia i mnóstwo szpad. Na górze wisiał ogromny kryształowy żyrandol, który mienił się, a złote dodatki połyskiwały nieco, co dodawało pokoju trochę charakteru pośród tej ponurości.

Ktoś zatrzasnął drzwi. Eurus wiedziała, że to był jej brat. Widziała go, jak schodził na dół, aby wszystko posprawdzać, aby zobaczyć, czy na zewnątrz nie czyha żadne zło, ale raczej nie pomyślał nad tym, że ono czeka na niego we wnętrzu. Może niekoniecznie ujawniłoby się teraz. Nie musiało. Mogło spokojnie sobie poczekać na odpowiedni moment, aby zrobić naskok.

Kobieta odgryzła jabłko i spokojnie skierowała się ku lodówce, aby sprawdzić, co jeszcze mogła stąd zabrać. Skrzywiła się jednak, widząc jej zawartość, i szybko ją zamknęła. Podeszła do szafek i cicho zaczęła w nich grzebać, aby przypadkiem Mycroft nie wszedł tutaj z oburzeniem na twarzy i zapytaniem _Jak ty się, kurna, wydostałaś z Sherrinford, Eurus? Wracaj, musisz tam wracać. Już dzwonię po e_ _sk_ _ortę._ Wyobraziła sobie jego minę i parsknęła, dalej poszukując jedzenia. Posłużyłby się dokładnie tymi słowami, ale jak na razie nie musiał ich użyć.

Na razie w ogóle nie wiedział, że zbiegła, zrobiła sobie wolne od odsiadki. Potrafiła tak owinąć sobie tamtejszą kadrę wokół palca, że jeden strażnik zabił siebie i swoją rodzinę, bo go do tego zmusiła.

Tuńczyk!

Wyciągnęła go szybko i otworzyła wieko. Wyjęła z szuflady staromodny widelec i pogrzebała nim w rybie. Zaczęła nabijać mięso na sztuciec i połykać ze chciwością.

Dobry Boże! Dawno nie jadła niczego tak dobrego.

Nie chciała tykać bułek, bo wtedy jej starszy brat zacząłby węszyć, bo zobaczyłby, że kilku zabrakło. Wolała zajrzeć nieco głębiej w jego szafy i znaleźć takie cacuszka jak ta rybka.

W głowie grały jej skrzypce, gdy rozkoszowała się swoim skromnym posiłkiem. Nie był to Bach, nie, nie miała ochoty na Bacha. Nie lubiła go, prawda, ale niektóre utwory były genialne. Mozart! Mozart brzmiał dobrze, ale jeszcze lepiej Vivaldi.

Cztery pory roku kołysały ją i sprawiły, że stała się nieco śpiąca. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy i rozmarzyła się, a na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy zobaczyła Sherlocka, który grał te jakże genialne utwory na swoich eleganckich skrzypcach. To była czysta wizja dobrego smaku, chociaż nie była prawdziwa w żadnym calu. Jej własny brat nie pamiętał jej przez pewnego głąba, który musiał mieszkać w tym domu. Eurus spotkała się z Sherlockiem wiele razy, widziała się nawet z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, z którym jej braciszek miał kłótnie na poziomie nastolatek. Została klientką, kobietą z autobusu i terapeutką w jednym, ale oni nawet nie spostrzegli tego, że to ta sama osoba. Byli za głupi, a Sherlock może się nałykał proszków. To mogła mu wybaczyć. Również lubiła się tym bawić.

Dojadła do końca rybę i wyrzuciła puszkę do śmieci. Podeszła do zlewu i starannie umyła widelec, tańcząc dalej do muzyki ze swojej głowy. Nikt nie szedł w jej kierunku, w domu panowała ciemność, a kobieta wyjrzała przez okno. Jej braciszek może nie wiedział, co planowała, ale to była tylko gra, którą wymyśliła z Moriartym. Bezczelny geniusz, cholernie dobry. Chyba nie widziała lepszego.

Chyba czas uciekać.

Otworzyła po cichu okno, a gdy znalazła się na parapecie, zamknęła je równie cichutko. Mycroft niby włączał na noc alarm, ale ona sama zawsze go wyłączała, na wypadek gdyby chciała do niego wpaść w nieplanowane odwiedziny, opróżnić mu lodówkę i niepostrzeżenie wyjść. Zeskoczyła z parapetu miękko na trawę, rozglądnęła się dookoła i ruszyła ku płotowi, przez który szybko przeskoczyła.

Szła przed siebie, kiedy przed nią nagle wyrósł pies, który w jednej chwili zaczął się jeżyć i szczekać. Super. Jeszcze tylko tego jej brakowało. Zerwała się do biegu, ale ten pies dalej szczekał i ją wkurzał, więc założyła szybko rękawiczki, wyjęła zza pasa nóż i bezmyślnie rzuciła go w stronę zwierzęcia. Ten zamilkł i nie zdążył uciec, bo ten go trafił w głowę i już na miejscu zmarł. Eurus uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i już bez żadnych kundli czy hałasów ruszyła w stronę centrum, aby złapać taksówkę do przystani, a stamtąd zakraść się do jakiegoś kutra i przedostać się do Sherrinford. To wydawało się proste, ale sam plan, sama chęć zrobienia tego wystarczała za wszystkie niedogodności, jakie mogły ją spotkać po drodze.

Nie zamierzała rezygnować, a jeśli przez tego cholernego psa będzie musiała sobie odpuścić na jakiś czas _odwiedziny_ , zrobi to. Nie zamierzała popsuć czegoś tak drogocennego zwykłym morderstwem psa.

\- Unikalne rzeczy najszybciej się traci, a najciężej ochrania – mówiła do siebie, dalej idąc. Widząc nadjeżdżającą taksówkę, pomachała, a ta zjechała na bok. Wsiadła do niej, podała nazwę zatoki, do której chciała pojechać, a kierowca tylko kiwnął głową i zrestartował licznik. Kobieta oparła się wygodnie o siedzenie i zagapiła się w okno.

\- Unikalne rzeczy najszybciej się traci, a najciężej ochrania – powtórzyła.

Kierowca odwrócił ku niej głowę, aby ją lepiej usłyszeć.

\- Słucham?

\- Nic nie mówiłam, proszę pana – powiedziała. - Proszę jechać dalej.

Pokiwał głową i całkowicie się wyłączył. Najwyraźniej również nie miał ochoty na rozmowę, a Eurus całkowicie to nie przeszkadzało. Nawet wyobraziła sobie jego ciało wiszące z dźwigu. To była tylko jednostka, jakiś tam numer z kilku miliardów. Nikt nie zauważyłby, prawda?

Kiedy dojechali, kierowca odwrócił się do niej, żądając opłaty, a ona bez żadnych ceregieli zaczęła go dusić za pomocą kabla od radia samochodowego. Rzucał się i próbował się wyrwać, ale ona miała przewagę. Chwilę później był już martwy, ale dla niej już to nie było ważne. Nie interesowało ją śledztwo. I tak przyjdą z tym do niej, a ona wskaże fałszywego sprawcę, bo nie domyślą się, że tak naprawdę to była ona.

Byli za głupi, a ją to nawet cieszyło.

Kiedy szła do kutra, uderzyło ją, że lubiła te wycieczki. Mogłaby spalić cały Londyn, ale ona dalej lubiła tu być. Podobało się jej tu, nie chciała, aby to piękne miasto w jakiś sposób ucierpiało. Ludzie mogliby leżeć wszędzie martwi, ale ona nie pozwoliłaby na takie okrucieństwo. Wytępiłaby ich wszystkich.

Weszła na pokład i skierowała się do kabin. Widząc kapitana, uśmiechnęła się, wyjęła broń i przechyliła głowę.

\- Cześć, panie kapitanie. Tęskniłeś?

W jego oczach pojawił się chwilowy strach, który ustąpił uldze, iż to była ona, a nie przypadkowy rabuś.

\- Jak cholera. Gotowa do drogi, pani?

Eurus odwróciła wzrok ku horyzontowi i spojrzała ostatni raz na ziemię, na skarpy i na taksówkę, z której wysiadła.

\- Jasne, proszę pana. - Tym razem spojrzała mu w oczy z determinacją. - Proszę odpłynąć.

Pokiwał tylko głową i ruszył wydać polecenia. Kobieta usiadła na ławce i znowu obejrzała się za siebie.

Musiała to zostawić. Dla Sherrinford.

\- Sherrinford to twój dom, kochanie – próbowała siebie przekonać. - Musisz tam wrócić, inaczej się dowiedzą, że uciekłaś, a twój plan nigdy się nie powiedzie. Znasz przecież konsekwencje.

\- Pani?

\- Tak?

\- Odpływamy, pani. Proszę się bezpiecznie usadowić.

Łódką szarpnęło, a dziób po raz pierwszy przeszył fale. Teraz już nie mogła uciec. Musiała wracać do domu.

Tego _prawdziwego_ domu.


End file.
